Chopper O'Lantern
by try-to-get-it
Summary: Robin u Chopper während der Halloween-Vorbereitungen


_**Chopper O'Lantern**_

Alle waren gegangen um die letzten Vorbereitungen abzuschließen, den gruseligen und schaurig-schönen Kostümen noch den letzten Schliff zu verpassen (hier und da fehlte noch ein Auge, eine Schleife, etwas Fell usw.), das Essen vorzubereiten (besonders die Süßigkeiten mussten noch besorgt werden) und das Schiff zu dekorieren. Letzteres wurde von Robin und Chopper übernommen. Beide saßen zusammen in der Küche und waren gerade mit Messern und anderen scharf- kantigen Utensilien, dabei die Kürbisse auszuhöhlen und diverse Fratzen hineinzuritzen, was sich schwerer herausstellte als gedacht.

_"Hätte uns Zorro nicht mal zur Hand gehen können? Er ist schließlich derjenige, der am besten mit Messern umgehen kann. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das es so viel Kraftaufwand kostet um ein paar Löcher in einen Kürbis zu ritzen"_ meinte Chopper als er sich eine Schweißperle von der Stirn wischte. An seinen Hufen hingen schon einige Überreste vom Kürbisinhalt, welche die Handhabung seines Messers etwas schwieriger gestaltete.

_"Robin, kannst du mir mal die Schüssel reichen? Ich bin hiermit gleich fertig"_ und deutete somit auf seinen Berg von Kürbisfruchtfleisch.

_"Sanji kann nachher daraus sicherlich noch seine leckere Kürbissuppe machen"_ sprach Robin und stellte die Schüssel beiseite.

_"Oh ja, aber dann auch noch diese tolle Marmelade von ihm oder den Kuchen vom letzten Jahr, als ich nichts davon abbekommen hab, weil Ruffy erneut mein Stück von meinem Teller weggeschnappte hatte."_

Robin erinnerte sich gut daran. Ruffys Hand war so schnell, das es niemand mitbekam.  
><em>"Stimmt, das Ganze ging so schnell, ich hab mich nur gewundert warum plötzlich die Teller leer waren und Ruffys Mund mit einem Mal so voll."<em>  
>Sie musste leicht grinsen, als sie gedanklich das Bild wieder vor sich sah.<p>

Beim Skizzieren der Gesichter kam Chopper ein Gedanke:_ "Warum schnitzen wir eigentlich Fratzen in die Kürbisse und stellen Kerzen hinein? Robin hast du eine Ahnung?"_

_"Nun ja es ist eben so Brauch. Wir feiern ja auch Ostern und Weihnachten. Zu jedem gibt es eine besondere Geschichte. Wie auch zu Halloween, besonders zu den Kürbissen gibt es eine Geschichte. Solch eine Kürbislaterne nennt man zum Beispiel "Jack O'Lantern" aufgrund seines Trägers."_  
>Robin sah zu Chopper. Sie hielt gerade eine Kerze in der Hand und schaute ob diese in den Kürbis vor ihr passte.<p>

_"Jack O'Lantern ... hmmm ... Robin kennst du diese Geschichte? Würdest du sie mir erzählen? Ich hätte gern gewusst um was es in dieser Geschichte geht."_

_"Einverstanden, Chopper. Die anderen sind noch nicht wieder von ihren Besorgungen zurück und solang kann ich dir ja von Jack, dem Teufel und dieser Laterne erzählen."_  
>Robin holte sich einen neuen Kürbis und wollte gerade anfangen, als Chopper etwas bibbernd sagte: "Wa-wa-was denn für einen Teufel? Also eine Gru-u-selgeschichte?"<p>

_"Keine Angst, aus dieser Geschichte kann man auch etwas lernen. Bin gespannt ob du es merkst. Außerdem kannst du dann Lysopp davon berichten."_  
>Sie zwinkerte Chopper zu und begann: <em>"Es ist schon lange lange her, als ein Mann mit Namen Jack, in einem fernen Dorf lebte. Jack war von Beruf Hufschmied und war bekannt für seine Gier und seine Leidenschaft für Alkohol. Eines Abends saß er wie so oft in seiner Stammkneipe, als plötzlich der Teufel höchstpersönlich vor ihm stand und ihn mit nach unten in die Hölle mitnehmen wollte. Im Austausch für seine Seele fragte Jack nach einem letzten Drink. Der Teufel genehmigte ihn diesen Wunsch und wollte gerade bezahlen, als er merkte, er hat überhaupt kein Geld bei sich. Aus diesem Grund verwandelte er sich selbst in eine Münze um den Wirt zu bezahlen. Jack passte auf, steckte schnell die Münze in seinen Geldbeutel und zog ihn schnell wieder zu. Der Teufel konnte sich aufgrund eines silbernen Kreuzes im Geldbeutel nicht mehr zurück verwandeln."<em>

_"Raffiniert von Jack"_ meinte Chopper dazwischen.

_"Das ist erst der Anfang, Chopper. So leicht lässt sich der Teufel nicht hereinlegen. Es geht weiter ... Jack schlug ihn einen erneuten Handel vor. Er würde den Teufel frei lassen, wenn dieser ihn noch für 10 Jahre verschonen würde. Der Teufel willigte ein. Nun, die Jahre vergingen, der Teufel kam wieder um Jacks Seele zu holen, jedoch bat Jack wieder um einen Gefallen. Als seine letzte Mahlzeit hätte er gerne einen Apfel, den der Teufel selbst pflücken soll. Dieser kletterte auf einen Apfelbaum, Jack zog sein Messer und ritzte so schnell es nur ging ein Kreuz in den Stamm des Baumes. Deswegen konnte der Teufel nicht mehr vom Baum. Jack kam eine Idee, er entfernt das Kreuz vom Baum und der Teufel würde ihn auf ewig in Ruhe lassen. Der Teufel war einverstanden. Viele Jahre gingen vorbei, als auch Jack den Tod fand. Als er im Himmel ankam und um Einlass bat, wurde er abgewiesen und zu den Toren der Hölle geschickt. Dort jedoch ließ man ihn ebenfalls nicht hinein, da der Teufel seine Seele niemals holen sollte. Der Teufel meinte, Jack solle zurückgehen. Da der Weg aber viel zu kalt, dunkel und zu weit war, bekam der Teufel Mitleid und gab ihm ein Stück glühende Kohle vom Fegefeuer ab. Diese Stück nahm Jack und steckte es in eine ausgehöhlte Rübe, die er vorher als Essen für unterwegs mitnahm. Seitdem wandert Jacks Seele mit der Laterne durch die Dunkelheit."_

Chopper sah zu Robin, welche gerade ihre Arbeit an dem letzten Kürbis beendete: _"Also deswegen der Kürbis, als Hilfe um der Seele den Weg zu weisen."_

_"Genau deswegen, Chopper. Um der Seele ihren Frieden zu geben und sie zu geleiten, zünden wir Kerzen in dieser Nacht an. ... Oh schau, wir sind fertig. Unsere Arbeit ist getan und zufriedenstellend, wir haben es geschafft und wir können mit Stolz sagen, wir können auch ganz gut mit Messern umgehen"_ sie deutete auf die zahlreichen unterschiedlich geschnitzen Kürbisse, einige mit Gesichtern und einige mit Motiven wie Spinnen, Fledermäuse und anderen Gestalten.

Chopper entdeckte einen kleinen unter ihnen, welcher sein Gesicht zierte.  
><em>"Ich nenne dich Chopper O'Lantern"<em> grinste er ihn an.

Robin musste laut lachen, gerade in diesem Moment kamen die anderen zur Küchentür hinein. Noch bepackt mit einigen Utensilien staunten sie Chopper, Robin und deren Arbeit an.

_"Cool der sieht aus wie Chopper"_ kam es von Ruffy, der sogleich die anderen Kürbisse bewunderte.

Später am Abend, der Nacht näher rückend, waren unsere Freunde in ihren Kostüme geschlüpft und bereit etwas herumzugeistern. Lysopp wurde am meisten durch Brook, Franky und Ruffy erschrocken, was ein kreide-bleiches Gesicht bei ihm hervorrufte. Chopper erzählte den anderen im Kerzenschein seiner Laterne die Geschichte von Jack. Robin horchte ihm aufmerksam bis zum Ende zu. Auch diese Nacht verbrachten unsere Strohhüte zusammen, umringt von Musik, Freude, Heiterkeit und dem Kerzenschein ihrer 'Jack O'Lanterns'.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY! **


End file.
